


Life and Death

by PorousBubbles



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Philosophical Pondering, the nature of life and death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorousBubbles/pseuds/PorousBubbles
Summary: It was a fine day, and two people were sitting on top of a hill, looking at the small town just below them, talking about their own nature.





	Life and Death

It was a fine summer day, and two people, a boy and a girl, were sitting on top of a hill, enjoying the cool breeze, looking at the small town just below them. The girl, sat on the left, was clad in colourful clothing, such as greens and blues, she was vibrant and full of life. The boy to the right of her, however, was dressed in darker hues, mostly greys and blacks with some purple sprinkled in, and was much more somber than the girl sitting to his left. Some people thought they were a couple. He supposed they were, though it was not a romantic coupling, as most people assumed. He didn’t mind though. He even found it somewhat charming.  
Watching the girl out of the corner of his eye, it looked like she wanted to ask him something, but couldn’t figure out how to ask her question without embarrassing herself. He did not know why she was so flustered, as he would answer whatever question she had, without judgement, as he always had before. Suddenly gesturing towards the town below, the young woman asked,   
“Why do they love me, yet fear you?”  
Looking up at the sky, the boy let let out a quiet sigh before answering.  
“Because you are a beautiful lie, and I…”   
He paused and, with a sad smile on his face, looked over at the young girl.   
“I am the painful truth.”  
“But why?” she asked.  
He knew she was asking about both of his statements, so he decided that he would start with his first. Gesturing in the general direction of the town, he said,  
“The end comes for all of them, yet they wish they could live on forever. But even you know that life, all life, must come to an end. Everything dies, there are no exceptions.”  
Judging by her expression, she seemed satisfied with his explanation, so he moved on to his next statement. Gesturing to the town again, he said,  
“They do not fear me, they are simply afraid of what comes after. They are scared of the unknown.”  
The girl pondered his answer for a few moments before responding.  
“If they are only scared of the unknown, why not simply tell them what comes after?”  
The boy chuckled lightly.  
“Because every living being sees something different. Even I do not know what they will see. I simply guide them.”  
“Oh” she said.  
“Indeed” he replied, as he relaxed his posture and settled into a more comfortable position.  
After a moment of silence, the girl asked “What happens to the people who don’t believe that anything happens after they pass?”  
“Then that is what they experience.”  
The girl look at him with a with a horrified expression on her face.  
Seeing this, he expanded on his explanation.  
“They feel no pain or fear, no-”  
“joy?” she asked  
“No,” the boy said, “those who believe that nothing happens after their physical bodies pass, feel nothing. They simply cease to be.”  
The girl blinked and nodded, satisfied with his explanation.  
Sensing that she was done asking questions, the boy settled down into the grass. The girl relaxed soon after and they both simply sat there; no noise, no chatter, no questions. They simply sat and enjoyed each others company. A short while later, a soft beeping pierced the quiet. The boy sighed and rolled up his sleeve, revealing an antique wristwatch. He silenced the alarm, rolled up his sleeve and stood.  
“More souls to guide?” the girl asked.  
“Yes” he said, as he started to walk toward the wooded area behind them. Just before he stepped into the shadow of the wood, he turned around, locked eyes with the girl and said “Thank you.”  
“For what?” the girl asked.  
“Your questions, and the insightful conversations we have because of those questions. I enjoy them.” he replied.  
“We should do this more often then” the girl said.  
“We really should” the boy quietly replied. He sighed. “I need get going. I’ll see you around, sister.”  
The girl watched as her brother turned, walked into the woods and melted into the shadows. After she was certain he had gone, she stood and turned to face the town. After a few moments, she heard laughter. She looked around to see where it was coming from, and spotted two children, siblings, by the look of it, playing and climbing the hill she stood on. The girl smiled. A full, bright smile. Her brother was right, of course, nothing lasts forever. But she hoped that humans would cherish the limited time they had. After all, the journey was far more important than the ending. Smiling and looking at the children one last time, the girl vanished in a flash of energy, just as the children reached the crest of the hill.


End file.
